Kon's bestworse ngihtmare
by angelbattler
Summary: What if the Hollow that had the hots for Kon was an Arrancar, and she was HOT! read and find out. If you read this, the goddamn thing won't let me edit this thing, so don't bag on me if it looks messed up


Angelbattler: Yo, what's up! Angelbattler here, and with a whole new story of entertainment for ya'll.

Kon: (sliding in) and I'm his awesome assistant, Kon.

Angelbattler: Hey, Kon. Remember that Hollow that had the hots for you in episode 50?

Kon: (grimacing) don't remind me.

Hollow from episode 50: (sing-songy) Oh, my flat-faced lion!

Kon screams then runs away fast. That Hollow from ep. 50 searches for Kon

Hollow from episode 50: huh? Where'd he go?

Angelbattler: hey there, welcome my fanfic. Say hello to the readers at home.

Hollow from ep 50: Hello.

Angelbattler: lemme ask you this, what would you do if you were THE HOTTEST Arrancar ever created?

Hollow from ep 50: (chuckling evilly and seductively at the idea) oh, what a naughty little author you are.

Angelbattler: well, let's jam. (presents the Hongyoku - breakdown sphere.)

KON'S BEST/WORSE NIGHTMARE

Kon didn't know how, or why, but he was in the Las Noches, the castle of the Arrancars in purgatory; Hueco Mundo.

The frightened and confused stuffed lion hid behind a column. Everywhere he looked were Arrancars left and right, and boy were they scary. Except the lovely, well-endowed tercera Espada Halibel, but he dared not tail her, for she could carve the stuffing out of him if she chose to.

Kon raced down the massive halls of Las Noches, trying to find a way out, and without being seen. So far, finding an exit is easier said than done. Heck he couldn▓t even find a bathroom in this place.

Kon stopped and panted, trying to think. "Okay, Kon. However you got here, you gotta get yourself out." Kon looked around. "But... how?"

The Mod-Soul froze as he heard giant footsteps, he saw huge shadows coming from around the corner. 'They got giant Arrancars here?!?!' thought Kon in fright.

The stuffed lion shivered, frantically searching the hallway for a place to hide, but nada. if he was human, he would have probably had a heart attack, that or wet his pants.

The giant Arrancar is was about to turn the corner, when a door in the wall open and a long snake-like tongue comes at him quicker than lightning, and snatches Kon. As soon as the stuffed lion could say '▒Huh?', he is pulled inside. The door shuts.

Total darkness. All that could be heard is Kon's whimpering. "wh-wh-wh-wh-where am I?"

An laughter echoed all throughout the room, deep, husky, seductive, and┘ strangely familiar to Kon.

"Wait a sec... that laugh." Kon nearly fainted, when he realizes. "No... it couldn't be..."

A spot light flashes on Kon.

"We meet again... my little flat-faced lion." the voice echoed again in a sensual/sweet tone.

The stuffed lion slowly turns, sweat pouring down his face. He turns to see┘ POSSIBLY┘THE HOTTEST ARRANCAR HE HAD EVER SEEN!!!!!

Kon definitely recognized her. "It... it's YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

Sho'nuff. It's that Hollow that nearly made him her sex-toy in episode 50.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kon is back against the rocky wall as the giant centipede-like Hollow advances towards him._

_"y-y-you don't wanna eat me. Don't eat me please, I'm not very tasty. I'm just full of cotton inside." Kon reasoned._

_The Hollow chuckled seductively. "Oh I have no intention of eating you." she said, much to Kon's disbelief._

_"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what s this? You mean you can actually speak?!"_

_The Hollow comes face to face with the stuffed toy., laughing. "Of course I can."_

_"Well then what are you going to do to me?!"_

_The Hollow's long snake-like tongue slithers out and coils around the freaked out Kon, as she whispered seductively._

_"I'm going to take you back home with me, and give you good lovin''."_

_'I think that might be worse than getting eaten!' whined Kon._

_The giant Hollow picks up the minuscule Kon high in the air in a sort of embrace._

_"Come on my flat-faced lion."_

_"Whoa! Hey, let me go!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kon_

_She assures in a sweet/sexy tone "You don't have to be so afraid, little one. I'm a professional, you know." said the Hollow sensually licking the tiny Mod-Soul, whose freaked out beyond reason._

_END FLASHBACK_

The towering Amazonian Arrancar smiled down at him. Her deep yellow gaze locks down in the tiny doll.

"Hello, my darling flat-face." she purred.

That Hollow that tried to molest him so long ago has now been Arrancafied!  
(A/N. 'Arrancafied'? that's a new one)  
And by God, she was probably the hottest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, one that even make Ulquiorra blush. Stark has tried to hit on her many times only to get many face-sittings by Lilinette.

Her name is Luna de la Lujuriosa, known as the cero Espada. That's right! She's even stronger than the primera Stark, much even to Lord Aizen's surprise. The tattoo of zero is on her right butt cheek. Her zanpakuto she wielded is a whip, which goes very well to what she is wearing.

Kon's mouth hung so far down it hammered the floor in, looking up at her. WAY UP AT HER! She stood at least nine feet tall.

Kon was staring directly at the womanly assets she possessed. MY GOD - she puts Halibel, Neliel, even RANGIKU to shame. The heavy massive boobs that hung ever-so-perfectly, with no sag on her chest were bigger than basket balls.

Besides the breasts, my God what a body. Taunt, athletic, and super sexy; narrow-waisted, and wide-hipped, with a glorious heinie! She was wearing a pretty risquИ, pretty revealing white and black leather Dominatrix outfit (picture the outfit Tira Misu wears in Sorcerer Hunters. Tee hee I'm perverted.) the remnants of her Hollow mask are like a decoration on her forehead, with red markings, which flows out to her hair that looks like thick white dreadlocks. (if you saw Bleach ep 50, you'll see what I mean.)

Kon didn't know whether to be horny or scared by this Arrancar that's become such a bombshell.

"It-it-it... can't be!" stammered Kon in catatonic fear, pointing at her. "th-th-th-that Hollow!!!"

Luna bent over to look at him, giggling. Her titanic boobs jiggle nicely. "What's wrong, my lovely toy?" she asked so innocently. Kon doesn't know what to do.

He nervously laughs. "Uh, well... it's uh nice to see ya, and I guess I'll be going now. Heh heh heh.... Seeya!"

Kon runs the other way, only to be easily caught by the Arrancar giantess' whip. She yanks the Mod-Soul right smack-dab into the mile of cleavage She hugs the absolutely tiny Kon to her massive bosom as she laughs. "Where are you going my lover-lion? We have so much catching up to do."

Kon screams, but is muffled when the towering Espada sits right on top of him. Her massive ass squishes the stuffing out of him.

'GOD THIS IS SO WRONG.... BUT YET I'M SO HAPPY!' yelled Kon in his mind.

Kon feels his stuffed tiny body being lifted and held up close to the Arrancar Amazon's face. "I'm just warming up, my sweetheart." Luna purred in lust, as she takes the tiny stuffed doll, and squeezes him right in between her over-ample boobies. She kneads and squishes her breast flesh all around Kon, whose screams are replaced by moans of pleasure. 'CAN'T BREAHTE... DON'T WANT TO.'

Luna takes the handle of her whip, which looks phallic, and sucks on it enthusiastically like a penis. She sensually licks at the tip of it, as she pants in bliss.  
⌠"rithe in pleasure... Orgasmo."

The whole room goes up in smoke.

Kon falls flat on his flat-face with a squeak. He rolls over quickly, and is jaw-dropped at what he sees.

It is Luna in her zanpakuto's released form Orgasmo, which looks frighteningly sexy.  
She looks like a Naga serpent, for that was her Hollow form. Her lower body from the hips all the way down is an orange snake tail that goes for yards, and has spikes on the sides. Her arms are scythes, and her bust is a bit larger, straining in a tight dominatrix corset, about to burst.

Her giant form looms over Kon in her shadow, as he prays to Kami-sama that it's all a dream.

"Now, my flat-face... let's commemorate our love!" purred Luna as her long snake-tongue slithers out, licking her lips, traveling down to her breasts.  
She lowers down towards him.

Kon is helpless, and trapped. This is no dream... this is his worst, and yet, his best nightmare.

Everything in the region of Hueco Mundo Arrancar, and Hollow alike heard cries and moans of pleasure that night. Aizen and his diez Espada are in shock, including Ulquiorra, who says. "...wow."

That was the most pleasure Luna ever had, even when she was alive.

Luna slept soundly in her bed, back to normal, with her tiny flat-faced love-doll Kon lodged between her gigantic bosom. Kon is too scared to sleep, but he looked up at Luna's beautiful sleeping face, then thought.

"Oh well... maybe this won't be so bad." Kon nervously chuckled to himself in hope.

THE END.

A/N: Yes, that was my fic. I was bored, and obviously pretty perverted to do this, but that episode inspired me to do this fic. I've also mentioned this on YouTube about the idea few times


End file.
